


Why Me?

by Tiloopadoo



Series: An unordinary, yet welcome, turn of events [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiloopadoo/pseuds/Tiloopadoo
Summary: Dream was a popular speedrunner, he was happy with his life, but when he gets pregnant with no idea how it is possible, and both the potential fathers are his friends, what is he supposed to do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: An unordinary, yet welcome, turn of events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I completed, I'm not the best at writing, but hopefully it's good.
> 
> The relationship tags are only there because of sexual encounters, and I'm on phone so I can't do much with the tags and stuff.
> 
> Also it wasnt mentioned in the story but Fundy is a foxboy.

Dream was kicked out of his sleep by nausea, he stumbled his way to the toilet before throwing up. What did he eat last night to have it kick him out of his sleep. He ate pizza, and usually that doesn't make him feel like getting rid of his insides, but maybe it was cooked weirdly. With that conclusion, he went along with his day, without any interruptions.

It happened again the next day, which confused Dream even more, he's had food poisoning a few times, but never twice in a row. Maybe there’s something wrong with the fridge, he'll clean it out and if it keeps happening he might just need to get a new fridge.

He cleaned out the fridge and everything was good, except for the fact that he got a lot thirstier and needed to pee more, but once again he brushed it off.

The exact same things happened over the next week, which made him think that maybe this wasn't a coincidence. He had been extremely tired recently, not even streaming as much and as long as he usually did, whenever he tried to speed run, he just became too tired to really care.

Along with that, he also had been wanting to eat nothing but cheese the entire week, which is what brought him here, video chatting with Sapnap while eating so much cheese it was worrying.

"Dude, why are you eating so much cheese, it's like you eat it as a snack every day now," Sapnap asked.

"I've just been wanting it so much lately, and every time I eat it, I just want more," Dream replied.

"You've been acting strange lately, you are barely able to play minecraft like you usually do, and you're still so much slower," Sapnap asked, sounding genuinely concerned as to why Dream was so off lately.

"I've just been so tired, and every time I wake up, I just feel like throwing up, plus recently my stomach just has moments where it cramps so much," Dream responded, reaching over to grab more cheese, from the bowl he put it in just to find out that there was none left.

Dream was about to get up to get more when Sapnap joked, "Wow, maybe you're pregnant."

Dream was silent for a second, before answering, "How would I even get pregnant, I'm a guy."

"I dunno, magic," Sapnap replied.

"You're impossible, anyways, I think I'm going to go to sleep after I have more cheese, I'm exhausted," Dream said with a yawn.

"How, it's only noon," Sapnap responded.

"Listen, I don't know, I'm just so tired, bye," Dream answered.

"Bye," Sapnap said before leaving the call.

Dream went to the kitchen to get more cheese only to find out he didn't have any left, he groaned before writing it down on a list for when he goes shopping when he wakes up.

He got into bed, already starting to lose conscience, but he couldn't brush what Sapnap had said, it didn't make sense, he was a guy, but it made sense to his fatigued brain. He fell asleep to the thoughts of pregnancy.

He woke up and continued his new routine of throwing up. He walked over to the kitchen to get something to fill his now empty stomach. He opened the fridge to find nothing that interesting, he looked over at the clock to see that it was only 3 in the afternoon, meaning he still had time to go shopping. He sat down to add a few more things to his list, adding normal things such as cheese, some more cereal, some ice cream, cheese, cheese, and some other stuff.

He kept thinking about what Sapnap said again, which again, didn't make sense, especially since now he wasn't extremely tired. Dream grabbed his phone and looked up pregnancy symptoms, to see how many he was experiencing.

Tender breasts: He didn't have breasts, but his chest has been feeling sensitive lately.

Nausea: He's definitely been experiencing that.

Increased urination: He did have a really annoying bladder lately.

Fatigue: He's been going to sleep in the middle of the day lately so he'd say so.

Weight gain: He thought it was just the amount of cheese he had been eating, but he had been gaining weight more than usual.

Cramps: He had been in pain for a few days, of course he had been experiencing them.

Food cravings: Has he mentioned his cheese cravings enough yet?

Everything he read said he might be pregnant, but as he had been trying to convince himself this entire time, there was no way he was pregnant. Last time he checked, he didn't have a womb, but then again, he's never checked, but he knows that even if he did have a womb, he'd have to have had a period at least once. 

He pushed the inner argument out of his head and decided to write down pregnancy test, seeing no downside to not buying them, if he wasn't pregnant he'd have been right, and if he was pregnant, well, he'd probably pass out.

He made his way to the store, buying everything else he needed, and made his way to the isle where the pregnancy tests were. He had no idea what were reliable pregnancy tests, so he just waited a bit to see what kinds other people bought, making it look like he was just browsing the isle. He got a few dirty looks, likely because he was in an isle with a bunch of things targeted towards women, and he was a man, was it really that strange for a man to be in this isle, don't people buy these things for their wives and girlfriends. He saw 5 women buy pregnancy tests, 1 bought a pink pack, 1 bought a black pack, and 3 bought a blue pack, so he bought the blue pack as well.

He payed for his stuff and he went home. When he got there he immediately got out the pregnancy tests and went to the bathroom, he needed to pee so why not just do it now.

He read the instructions and followed them, he waited the few minutes he needed before the results were there. He looked at the test and he felt like he might collapse, he surely wasn't seeing correctly, but as he stared longer the results stayed the same. There before him were two red lines, the result of pregnancy. He tried again as he hadn't peed much before since he still needed to hold the test, but once again it was positive. And again the next time he tried.

He couldn't believe it, he was actually pregnant, but how? He didn't have the reproductive system needed, how would the baby even get out? His dick? His ass? And to make it even more confusing, who was the father? He racked his brain for potential fathers for the child, and he couldn't think of- Wait, no, he could. He had two potential fathers for the baby, George and Fundy.

George had visited a few weeks ago, he was staying with Dream for a week. He and George had done normal friend things the entire week, like playing minecraft together and just spending time together. It wasn't until the final night that George was staying over, and they had decided to watch some crappy romance movie, they couldn't find anything better. Throughout the movie, they had gotten closer, nearly on top of each other at that point. The movie was minutes away from ending, and the main characters had been having sex. He didn't know what sparked it, but Dream and George had ended up making out, George on top of Dream. They laid cuddling an hour later, where they decided that it would be a one time thing.

A week later Fundy happened to be in Florida, and he had asked Dream on a date, even begging to let him take Dream to watch treasure planet. Dream accepted after all the begging, and Fundy outdid himself when it came to the date. He had booked out the entire restaurant just for them, he cooked him Mexican food when he asked, he listened to what Dream wanted even when he was being annoying by being kind of unreasonable. They watched the movie and had a great time together, even after Fundy’s dirty joke he has already shoved out of his memory. At the end of the night Fundy had proposed, likely for a joke, and Dream had accepted. Fundy drove Dream home and they shared a kiss outside Dreams house, though it quickly turned into much more. Fundy ended up leaving the day after, still leaving Dream with the ring.

They were the only two he has slept with in a while, so they are the only two options there would be for potential fathers. How was he supposed to find out who was the father? How was he supposed to bring up the fact that he was pregnant and he didn't know who the father was?

Dream felt nauseas once again, but not because of his morning sickness. He knelt next to the toilet and tried to throw up, yet failed since his stomach was already empty. He gagged for a few minutes before he was finally able to stop.

He got up shakily, already exhausted again. He was ready to go to sleep but he knew he needed to get some food in his stomach. He had a baby he now had to eat for as well.

He stumbled to the kitchen, finding his phone again to look up some good foods to eat while being pregnant. If he was going to be pregnant, he needed to make sure the baby stays healthy. He found out that chicken is a good food for pregnancy, so he made himself some chicken and vegetables, although almost passing out several times.

He slowly ate his food once it was made, he didn't have the energy to eat it, but he had to. Once he was finished he just dumped the dishes in the sink, he could clean them tomorrow. He made his way to bed, not even changing into different clothes.

He knew he'd have to deal with this all tomorrow, but all he wanted now was some sleep. Within seconds of closing his eyes, he was asleep.

He woke again and made his way to re bathroom again to throw up, it becoming a part of his routine. After emptying his stomach he walked to the kitchen to make himself some cereal, now needing to have breakfast and refill his stomach. He finished and cleaned up the dishes from last night and this morning. He stood for a while after finishing washing them, still trying to process the fact he was pregnant. He was about to completely zone out when he heard the familiar ping of his phone.

George had messaged him asking if we wanted to call and play on the smp a bit. It had been a while since they called, and even longer since they had played on the smp together. Dream messaged back saying that he'd love to, and that he'll just be a few minutes.

He set his phone down and let his thoughts wander back to how he was supposed to explain that George may be the father of a child that Dream was carrying. He got hungry again despite having eaten less than ten minutes ago, so he got some cheese to help with his craving and took it to his room to get ready to play on the smp.

He told George to join one of the voice chats and they started to play together.

"It's been a while since we called, hasn't it," George started.

"Yeah, it has been, I've had to put up with Sapnap alone," Dream joked.

"Oh poor you, having to spend time with your friend," George said sarcastically.

"Wow, when did you become so mean," Dream responded, reaching over to get some cheese.

"Whatcha eating," George asked, having heard the noise.

"Cheese, it's all I've been wanting to eat lately," He responded.

"Oh yeah, I heard from Sapnap that you have been eating cheese in pretty much every call you two have been having, what brought up your sudden cheese obsession," George asked, laughing a bit.

"I... don't really know, just one day i started to crave cheese a bunch," Dream lied, hoping George wouldn't think much of the silence.

"That's strange, hopefully it will go away soon," George responded, not seeing through the lie.

They continued to play around on the smp a bit more, laughing at Tommy’s death messages showing up at the bottom of the screen. They were having fun by their selves, but they got informed that someone had joined the voice chat. This wouldn't be a problem for them, they could use someone else to talk to.

"Hey, I saw you two were in here and I wanted to get away from the chaos in the other voice chats," Nevermind, Dream could not do this.

He would have been fine with pretty much anyone else joining right now, but not Fundy, he now had both possible baby daddies in a call with him. Right, baby daddies, he had almost completely forgotten that he had a baby growing inside him.

"Cool, me and Dream could use someone else to talk to for now," George replied, not asking Dream for his input.

"Uh, yeah," Dream said, hoping he could get by not talking much now.

George and Fundy seemed to carry the conversation enough, Dream only commenting on the subjects every once in a while. Dream just needed to get away for a bit, he didn't want to leave the game, but he wanted to have some time to himself foe a few minutes. Dream was wondering how he could get away, when he realised he was out of cheese, that's how he could get a few minutes away.

"Hey, I need to go get more cheese, I'll be a few minutes," He heard them laugh at how much cheese he's been eating, but he left.

He got the bowl and made his way to the kitchen, once in, he set the bowl down and collapsed next to the counter. This was going to be terrible, he knew he would have to tell them both eventually, and there will be a time when it's too late, but he was so scared to. He didn't even know how he was pregnant, this shouldn't be possible, but somehow it did. 

Even if he did tell them, how would they react, would they be disgusted? Would they think he was joking? Would they help him raise the child? There were too many different outcomes, some good but most bad. How could he expect two people who live across the world from him to help him raise a family.

Dream shot up from where he was collapsed, in the drama of him imagining how he'd tell George and Fundy, he never thought about how his family would react. How was he supposed to tell them that he was somehow pregnant and he had two one time flings that are the potential fathers. The thoughts of how he had to tell his family brought light to the fact that George and Fundy weren't the only people who he'd have to tell, he'd have to tell his friends and family as well, and likely his fans at some point.

Dream fell to his knees on the floor, planting his hands down as well. He felt tears start to appear, it was all becoming too much. There was so much going on, he'd have to tell so many people, he'd have to get so much sorted for when the baby was born, and he knew raising a baby was hard enough when there was two parents, with the chance that he'd have to raise the baby on his own, he just didn't know what to do.

He was so stressed out, he couldn't go back and talk to George and Fundy today, so he went back and left the voice chat, leaving a message saying that family stuff came up and that he had to leave for the day. They understood and luckily didn't push at the suddenness. Instead of going to sleep again like his exhaustion wanted to, he sat on his bed and called Sapnap, he knew he had to tell at least one person soon, and Sapnap was the easiest person to tell at the moment.

"Hey, why the sudden call?" Sapnap asked, it wasn’t unusual for Dream to randomly start a video call for the two of them, but a normal call was strange to show up unless something was wrong.

"I just... I figured something out yesterday," Dream mumbled, trying to hide his voice shaking, but failing.

Sapnap heard the shaking in his voice, and his voice became softer, "Hey, what happened, you can tell me and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Dream smiled, happy that Sapnap won't tell anyone, "This may sound... really insane, and you'd probably think I'm insane after I say this, but... after what you said the other day, I got curious, and... I found out I was pregnant."

Sapnap stayed silent for a while after Dream confessed, Dream stayed silent with him, trying to not cry once again. On the other end, Dream heard Sapnap speak up, "you're not joking, are you."

"No, as much as I wish I was, I somehow got pregnant," Dream explained.

"Wow, does anyone else know, like, surely your family should know, and George? You must have told him," Sapnap asked.

Dream shudders at the thought of what George might say if he were to tell him, "No, you're the first person I told, I'm scared to tell my family, and especially scared to tell George."

"I understand your family, but being scared to tell George but not me, what's going on," Sapnap asked.

Dream felt like his throat had tightened, tightened so much he couldn't speak. He didn't expect that having to explain his situation to Sapnap would lead to him almost breaking down, but he feels tears fall down his cheeks again. 

Before he can let out a sob, he forces himself to speak, "You see... Umm... he's... He might be... the father of this kid."

The other end of the line was silent once again, makes sense, it is a lot of information to handle at one time.

"So... You're pregnant, and George is the father," Sapnap spoke up again.

"Well, I'm pregnant, yes, but... I'm still not sure if George is the father," Dream explained.

"What... What do you mean you're still not sure if George is the father," Sapnap asked, Dream was becoming even more exhausted the more he had to explain, but it was probably best to explain it all at the beginning.

"Well, I've slept with two people recently, and it would make the most sense that either of them would be the fathers, one, of course, is George, but the other... is Fundy," Dream explained once again, he somehow managed to calm is voice enough to get through most of that.

"Okay, okay, so, you're pregnant, and you don't know if it was George or Fundy?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah, and I have no idea where to go from here, I can only hide this for so long, and how will they even react," Dream went on.

"If I knew how to help more, I would, but I'm still having a hard to processing it all, how did you even get to this point," Sapnap asked.

Dream explained how he ended up sleeping with both George and Fundy, which was surprisingly less embarrassing than he thought it would be. He continued talking about how the signs showed up and how scared he was when it was confirmed when he was pregnant. Finally he explained about what happened earlier that day, and how he managed to end up in a call with both of them.

After he finished explaining Sapnap spoke up, "Wow, there really has been a lot going on for you... I promise I'll help you through this, if you really end up needing me... I can fly down and help you raise the kid."

Dream was happy he at least had Sapnap, but he didn't want Sapnap to have to sacrifice so much to help him raise a child, "Thanks, that means a lot, but I can raise them myself, you don't need to do that for me."

"Hey, I want to, we've always been there for each other, I'm not going to let you suffer alone if I can help it, you might not need the help, but if you do, I want to help," Sapnap pushed, set on helping Dream.

"Well, if I need the help, I'll definitely take up that offer," Dream responded, "But, right now, I'm wondering how I'll break it to my family and other friends, hell, I'll have to tell the fans eventually, with all of that, I don't even know how I'll tell George and Fundy."

"You'll find a way to eventually, it will become easier to tell people," Sapnap responded.

The months went by, and Dream got more used to being pregnant, his fatigue luckily left after the first 3 months, making it easier to continue streaming and making videos. Unfortunately with the loss of fatigue he gained some other annoying symptoms, such as even more cramps, and new back pains.

At around the 3 month mark, he gained the courage to tell his family about his strange pregnancy. At first they were confused about how this happened, but eventually they told him that they support him unconditionally, even if they don't understand how it's possible.

5 months in Dream realised how quickly he was growing, he understood that there is a lot of growth, but it looked like he was already past 5 months. He was eventually pushed by his family to visit a professional, which was annoying at first, considering that the doctor was really confused as to how he is pregnant with no eggs being produced. Eventually though, the doctor got to work and they told Dream that he was pregnant with twins, shocking Dream. The idea of having to raise one child was enough to make Dream feel sick with dread, but having to raise two, maybe he will have to accept that offer from Sapnap, it's going to be really difficult to raise two kids on his own.

He was now 6 months along, and Sapnap had helped him a lot. He helped him by working out how to raise a healthy kid, and good brands of baby formula that Dream could easily get, which Dream likely would have completely looked over, not realising that his body wasn't made for producing milk, let alone giving it to a child.

He even sent some baby furniture to Dream's house, and declined Dream's offer to pay him back, saying that Dream needed the furniture, even though Dream could have easily payed for it himself.

And while his pregnancy was now a huge part of his life, he still had other aspects of his life he had to worry about, like his friendships. He couldn't avoid George and Fundy forever, they were his friends, and while he still hadn't told them he was pregnant, he couldn't just not talk to them.

It was easier to hide it from Fundy since they rarely ever video called. George on the other hand was much harder to hide it from, but somehow, he managed to hide it for this long. Whenever he video called anyone he tried to keep his stomach out of sight. It was annoying, but he really wants ready to tell anyone else about his pregnancy.

After all this time he somehow hadn't ended up in a voice chat with both of them at the same time. He didn't think much about it, it just made things easier for him. It wasn't until one day he was playing on the smp, he was talking to Fundy about random things, and George suddenly joined the call.

He felt his heart race quick, his breath get knocked out of his lungs, he didn't expect him to become so scared at talking to both of them at the same time. He heard them start to talk to each other, but he wasn't paying attention to the words. He felt tears start to fall down his face, yet no noise came out.

The two others noticed that Dream hadn't said a word since George joined. They asked what was up and as much as he wanted to say he was fine, he wasn't, he couldn't be fine when they were both here, "No.. No, I.. I'm... I need... bye," and he left immediately.

He finally let out a sob, everything was becoming difficult again. He heard his phone blow up, likely messages from Fundy and George asking if he was okay, but he wasn't going to reply, he couldn't.

He decided to just go to sleep, he couldn't bare to stay awake just to cry. He hoped everything would be better in the morning, but he knew it wouldn't get better.

After Dream fell asleep George realised that Dream wasn't going to respond, what did he do, all he did was join, in fact, Dream had been off lately. He decided to message Sapnap, maybe he knew what was going on.

George: Hey Sapnap, do you know why Dream has been so off lately, he handy been talking to me as much as usual

Sapnap: No, did something happen

George: He was in a voice chat with Fundy and I decided to join, he got really quiet and when we asked if something was up he sounded like he was crying and just left

Sapnap didn't respond for a few minutes, but he returned.

Sapnap: I promised Dream I wouldn't tell anyone, but he's taking way to long to tell you, I won't completely break his promise so you and Fundy need to go see him, I doubt he'll pick up any time soon so you two need to get a flight over as soon as you can.

George was confused, why did Sapnap know something that seems so important that he needs to fly over to Florida to get the information and he didn't, what did he do. Actually, better question, why does Fundy also need to go, sure, he and Dream were friends, but they weren't best friends.

Anyways, George messaged Fundy to get the soonest flight he could get to Florida to go see Dream, and he looked for his soonest flight, which was two hours away. He had stayed up rather late and a flight at 3 am wasn't the best but he needed to know what was happening with Dream.

Fundy was confused as to why George was so pushy about him getting a flight to visit Dream. He knows George cares a lot about Dream, but visiting Dream so suddenly because he wasn't answering texts was strange. Despite his confusion Fundy looked for a flight, George probably knew what he was doing.

Fundy was concerned for Dream as well, Dream was never like this, ignoring friends with no reasoning behind it. He feels like he might be the reason, Dream has been off ever since their weird little date thing. He seemed happy the entire date, and even when he jokingly proposed, even when they... intertwined. Maybe it was the fact that he left the ring and thought he was serious, or maybe it was because he actually liked Fundy and is upset that Fundy didn't make any moves after that day. There were so many options.

As Fundy packed for Florida he hoped that while he was there he could clear up some confusions with Dream, and they could continue their friendship like before.

George and Fundy got on their flights and slept on the planes, since it was really late when they got on. They hoped that nothing too terrible happened for them to have to go to Florida, but couldn't put too much thought into it as they fell unconsciousness.

Dream awoke at 8 am, dragging himself out of bed. Luckily he no longer had to throw up every morning. He ate breakfast and decided to mess around on the internet for a while. It wasn't until around 10 am did he get up, and that was because the door bell was ringing. 

Dream went to the door and went a bit to the side, it was likely his family but in case it wasn’t he had to make sure no one knew he was pregnant. He opened the door and immediately fear shot through him, right in front of the door was George and Fundy, both looking worried.

He immediately closed the door, not wanting to deal with either of them. But if course he couldn't just do that and move on with his day, he heard knocking on his door and George yelling to him, "Dream, you can't just hide from us, we know something is wrong."

It's not like Dream wanted to hide from them, but he was just so scared. "Why are you here, couldn't you just wait until the morning for me to answer like normal people," Dream yelled back.

"Please Dream, we're worried about you," Fundy yelled as well, ignoring the question.

"I don't want to push you two away, but... I don't want to ruin all of this even further," Dream tried to explain, he knew that this was likely the day he'd have to tell them.

"Well, you're only making it worse by doing this," George responds.

Dream went silent, this was probably the best time he would get to tell them, "Okay... You both deserve to know, you both can come in, but... please, let me explain everything."

Dream stepped back so that the two of them could come in and have space, he told them to open the door, which they did. When they saw Dream, they were shocked, they were not expecting to see their friend with a heavily pregnant stomach.

"Before I ask, yes, I am pregnant, I don't know how, but it happened," Dream explained.

"Wha- who- who even got you pregnant," Fundy asked, George still being silent in shock.

"Well, you see, I don't know, all I know is that the only two people I slept with anytime close to the time I got pregnant is you two," Dream continued to explain.

This seemed to shock the both of them. Dream expected them to be mad at him, but surprisingly they weren't. They ended up talking on the couch, Dream explained how he found out he was pregnant and how long he had been hiding it. George told Dream how Sapnap and told him they he and Fundy had to come here, which was news for Fundy as well.

After some talking they decided that George and Fundy would come to live with Dream to help raise the kids, since it would be much harder to help from different countries. This was a lot different than what Dream imagined when he thought about telling them, but much better.

He could deal with this, even if there was far more downs than ups in this pregnancy journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this to be a series thing, but each book shouldn't leave you like a chapter in an unfinished fanfic does.


End file.
